linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Faint
Faint is the seventh track on Linkin Park's second studio album Meteora, and it is their second single from the album. It was released on June 9, 2003. The song entered the top fifty on the majority of the charts it appeared on, including the "Hot 100", in which it peaked at #48. The song reached #1 on the "U.S. Modern Rock Tracks", becoming the band's third number-one hit on the chart. The song would later be featured on the group's mash-up EP with Jay-Z, Collision Course, where it was mashed up with lyrics of the song "Jigga What" from Vol. 2... Hard Knock Life. American metal band I, the Breather recorded a cover of "Faint". Overview This song was released as two singles, "Faint 1" and "Faint 2", they differed only by cover color and track listing ("Faint 1" is blue, and "Faint 2" is a brownish-green). "Faint 1" was also released as a Canadian version that includes the tracks, but does not include the music video. "Faint 1" lists the length of "Lying from You" as 3:43 but is actually 3:04. "One Step Closer", on "Faint 2", is 3:43 long rather than the standard 2:35. A promotional sampler was given to members of the street team and some members of the LPU, the band's official fan club. A demo for the song can be found on the Underground 9.0 Fan Club release. It features Mike Shinoda rapping with different lyrics, with only some backing input from Chester Bennington. A live version of the track was featured as a B-side for "What I've Done". The success of this single led MTV to produce a mash-up of "Faint" with "Toxic" by Britney Spears. An excerpt of the video might have been used in a Lenovo commercial titled "For Those Who Do". During the Minutes to Midnight World Tour, they extended the length of the song during live performances, playing the riff from the bridge while Delson played a solo. In some live performances, it is played after "Tinfoil" as the opening song on the setlist. Releases * Meteora * Faint * Live in Texas (CD/DVD) * Collision Course (with Jay-Z) * LP Underground 5 * LP Underground 7 * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (DVD) (as "Jigga What/Faint" (with Jay-Z)) * LP Underground 9: Demos * 8-Bit Rebellion! (8-Bit Version) * A Thousand Suns+ (DVD) * Living Things+ (DVD) Music video Main article; Faint (video) The video, directed by Mark Romanek and shot in downtown L.A., consists of the band performing in front of an audience and a floodlight. The audience consisted of members from the LPU. Almost the entire video is shot from behind the band, allowing the strong lighting to portray them in silhouettes. Therefore, the faces of the band are not shown throughout most of the video, except at the final chorus where the band is then shown from the front. They perform in front of a derelict building structure with graffiti, such as a monstrous version of the Hybrid Theory soldier and some Linkin Park symbols. A director's cut was made that features an extended ending where Mike Shinoda spray paints the words "En Proceso" (Spanish for "In Process") on a garage door. Live Info Mike Shinoda has said that "Faint" is one of his favorite songs to play live. "Faint" has found itself in the majority of Linkin Park's shows since it's release. In recent years, an extended outro has been added to the song live and it's even closed a few shows. The ''Collision Course'' version of the song, entitled "Jigga What/Faint" with American rapper Jay-Z, has been played a total of five times outside rehearsals. You can hear these performances on ''Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes'', the Collision Course DVD, the LP Underground 5 (from the Live 8 concert), and the DSP recording of the 2008 February show in New York City. The fifth performance was during a Music for Relief show in 2005 in Anaheim, CA. Booklet Notes "Brad came into the studio bus where Mike was working, to record a new idea. Brad recorded scratch guitar tracks for '"Faint"' over a click track (no drums, no music), expecting the tempo to be about 70 BPM, he returned to the bus a couple days later and mike had put together the beat at 135 BPM- almost twice as fast. After careful deliberation, Mike and Brad decided the faster beat was more fun." Track listing ;Part 1 ;Part 2 ;Maxi single ;10" vinyl picture disc Lyrics I am A little bit of loneliness A little bit of disregard A handful of complaints But I can't help the fact That everyone can see these scars I am What I want you to want What I want you to feel But it's like No matter what I do I can't convince you To just believe this is real So I let go Watching you Turn your back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not But I'll be here 'Cause you're all that I got I can't feel The way I did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal This damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored I am A little bit insecure A little unconfident 'Cause you don't understand I do what I can But sometimes I don't make sense I am What you never want to say But I've never had a doubt It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you For once just to hear me out So I let go Watching you Turn your back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not But I'll be here 'Cause you're all that I got... I can't feel The way I did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal This damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored No Hear me out now You're gonna listen to me Like it or not Right now Hear me out now You're gonna listen to me Like it or not Right now I can't feel The way I did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored I can't feel The way I did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal This damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored I can't feel (Don’t turn your back on me) I won't be ignored Time won't heal Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs